


Levity

by leviphiliac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, M/M, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but only in the beginning, every character with at least one speaking line gets tagged, levity, roll credits, slight Annie x Mikasa, slight Jean x Marco, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviphiliac/pseuds/leviphiliac
Summary: Levi meets Eren under unusual circumstances. Where will their relationship go?





	Levity

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized I had this shit tagged wrong this whole time. Hah.

Levi leaves the supermarket with his grocery bags on one hand, while the other burrows into his pocket. He takes a few steps, but stops at the corner of the street, as he watches a kid chewing gum and messing on his cell phone, one leg bent and resting against the wall.

He brazenly eyes the kid up and down, but the kid doesn't take notice of him.

"You're way too pretty to be a whore. Why are you doing this?" The moment the words leave his mouth, he curses himself. He thought it, sure. But there had to be a better way to phrase that, hadn't it?

As the kid takes notice of him, his eyes, green and wild, widen, and he frowns in the angriest face Levi's seen all day. And he works in retail.

"What the fuck, man? Do I look like--" He stops and looks down at himself. He's wearing a dark green hoodie that hugs his form in a very sexy way. Hoodies aren't supposed to be tight, Levi thinks maybe he's bought it a few numbers too short. He's also wearing _very_ short shorts. Jeans and frayed, and even tighter than the hoodie. Black ripped stockings that go a little above his knees and short leather boots with a subtle hint of heels. He's also wearing heavy makeup. "Oh, shit. Okay. Fuck. Forgot for a moment. No, uh, listen. I was at a party just now alright, and there was Truth or Dare. So yeah."

It seems he's not willing to explain much, but at least it puts Levi at ease. "Oh. Alright. And why are you standing there for?"

The kid scoffs, but smiles a little. "How is that any of your business?" He doesn't sound all that angry anymore, but his eyes still look wild, wilder than human eyes should normally look.

"Well, shithead. If I thought you were a prostitute, there's nothing to say other people won't make the same mistake." 

"Oh, please. As if I wasn't capable of taking care of myself. I uh, thank you for your concern, but I'm waiting for my friend to pick me up, and he's gonna be here any minute now. So you can just go be on your way, or whatever it is that people say."

Levi's not entirely convinced, but what else can he do? Just stand there awkwardly with the kid until his friend comes to pick him up? If he's even telling the truth about that. He starts walking again, but three or four steps later, he hears a car parking right where he was, and he stops again.

"Hey baby. How much for a threesome?"

There's no way that's his friend. Levi turns his head to see what's going on. The kid's still messing with his phone, but he's clenching his jaw, and the angry scowl is back on his face.

"Fuck off, asshole."

"Now, now. There's no need to be like that. We'll be gentle, we swear."

Levi examines the car. Besides the redhead with the stupid hairdo at the wheel, he can see somewhere else in the passenger's seat, a guy with short-cropped hair and glasses.

"Are you deaf? I said fuck off."

Red opens the car door, and Levi drops his bags, but before he takes one step, the kid's kicking Red on the back of his legs, and in the next second, the guy's on the floor.

"What the fuck, you little slut!" He tries to get up, but winces with a hand on his back.

"Floch!" The other guy rushes towards his friend, kneeling beside him. "W-why did you do that? If you didn't wanna go you should've just said so!"

"I am not a whore! Now take this douchenozzle and get the hell out of here!"

Red starts laughing and wheezing as his friend helps him to get up. "You really think we just gonna let you go after that? Whore. You're coming with us, and you'll even make a special price for us now, won't you? Surma."

"Floch, I… I don't think--"

"Surma!"

Glasses is fast on his feet, and he's behind the kid in a moment with a disarming hold over his arms. The kid kicks back, but it's useless with that angle. Red finally gets up and is preparing to punch the kid.

"Hey." He turns to look at Levi and is greeted with a punch to the face. "Didn't you hear him? He said he's not a whore." He looks at Glasses. "Let him go."

"Surma don't you dare." Red is on one knee, clutching his nose as blood pours from between his fingers.

"Do dare, Surma." It sounds silly on Levi's ears, but it doesn't matter, as Glasses does let the kid go. It was probably the look in his eyes, though, not his words. The kid had looked wild before, but he didn't look murderous, not like Levi did.

Glasses once again picks Red off the floor, pushing him towards the car. "Let's just go, Floch."

To everyone's surprise, the guy goes without further protest. Levi looks at his grocery bags on the floor, where a couple of dogs are sniffing their content and clicks his tongue. He growls at the dogs, momentarily sounding like one himself, and collects the bags, moving once again to stand awkwardly with the kid until his friend comes to pick him up.

"Um… you didn't have to do that." The car drives away, and the kid is fidgeting with the strings of the hoodie, looking strangely bashful all of a sudden.

"Of course I did." He looks at the kid whose face is all red, probably because of the whole turmoil. "What's your name, kid?"

"It's… it's Eren."

Eren? Levi can't say he's ever heard that name before. Then again, most people around him have weird ass names. "_Eren_?"

"Yeah. It's German. I think. I mean, I'm half German, so…" He looks at Levi, and the redness on his face has receded to just his cheeks. "How about you?"

"Me? I'm not German."

"No, I mean--"

He smiles. "Levi. It's Jewish."

"Oh. Would… would you--"

Another car stops by them, and Levi immediately puts the bags down, ready to throw the first punch.

"Hey Eren, sorry we took so long. Hop in."

The buzzcut kid at the wheel looks anything but menacing. Plus he knows the kid's name. Levi looks at him, and he looks happy to see Buzzcut.

"I uh, I gotta go. Thanks. Y'know, for your help."

Levi picks up his bags once again and starts walking. "Sure kid. Try not to do that again."

Eren watches him in confusion instead of getting into the car.

"The clothes."

"Oh, right. Yeah. No, not um… okay."

Levi smiles again and goes home.

***

"So, who's that guy that got you all tongue-tied, Eren?"

Eren flinches at Connie's question. God, was it really that obvious? "Uh… just some guy who helped me out, I dunno." He messes with his phone, typing _Levi_ in all social media he can think of. The name's unusual, and he only finds a few matches, but none of them are him. He sighs and leans back against the seat.

_He said I was pretty. Well, way too pretty to be a whore, were his exact words_, he thinks. He hadn't paid attention to it at first, it had only dawned on him when Levi was killing the glasses guy with his eyes. It was also then that Eren noticed he was pretty good looking himself, although he didn't think _pretty_ would be the word he'd use.

Hot.

Levi was absurdly hot.

After Connie drops him off, he glances at his phone once again, stubbornly resentful at it, as if it was its fault he couldn't find Levi in any social media. He goes in and removes all the girls clothes he's wearing, Mikasa's hoodie, Krista's shorts, Sasha's socks and Ymir's boots. He'd thought the dare was funny, and the girls all thought he looked sexy, which he confirmed as he gave himself a once over on the mirror before leaving. He just didn't think it would cause so much trouble.

He ties up his hair and turns on the shower, but as soon as he starts lathering himself, his thoughts go back to Levi, and a boner pops up.

"Ugh, really? I just saw him once! He is pretty hot, though…"

***

It isn't until a couple of weeks later, when Eren's going through Mikasa's pictures on Facebook, trying to find a picture of himself at the party that day, that he sees Levi again. In one of her pictures. Even if the quality is terrible and the picture looks old, Eren's sure it's him. Same haircut, bangs with an undercut, same clothes… black dress shirt and black pants. He can't remember what color of tie Levi was wearing that day, but it's a red one in the picture. 

Same beautiful face. He hovers the mouse over him, but he isn't tagged. So he opens a chat window with Mikasa.

Eren: _Hey, where do you know Levi from?_

It takes a couple of minutes until she replies.

Mikasa: _Where do YOU know Levi from?_

Eren: _I met him a couple of weeks ago. On the street._

Mikasa: _He's my cousin._

Eren: _Really? How come I never heard of that?_

Mikasa: _We don't talk much. And he's way too old for you._

Eren frowns. Way too old? He's pretty sure the guy didn't look much older than himself.

Eren: _How old is he?_

He doesn't even pretend he's not interested.

Mikasa: _Not sure. In his 40s probably. He was already old when I was born._

Eren: _Are you sure? He looks really young._

Mikasa: _Well, maybe he's a vampire. Stay away from him anyway, Eren. I gotta go._

Eren: _Wait! Tell me where I can find him!_

Mikasa doesn't reply, and Eren's unsure if she really just left or she just didn't want to answer. He groans. Is she still into him? He told her he was gay a million times, he even kissed Jean in front of her. _Jean_. He doesn't even like Jean. Sure, they were both drunk, and sure Eren could tell Jean was way more into it than he should have been. But whatever, he doesn't regret it.

He looks through all of her photos, but there's only that one, which he saves to his hard drive.

He's going to see her at work tomorrow, and he's going to find out more about Levi.

***

"Hey, uh, so, your cousin." He's sweeping the floor, while Mikasa's scrubbing the tables.

"Eren, no."

"Mikasa, c'mon!" He drags the word in an annoyed tone.

"He's old, Eren. Didn't I tell you he's old? He's super old."

"I really couldn't care less. He's way hotter than he is old."

"What?" She stops scrubbing to glare at him. "No, he isn't." But Eren doesn't miss the slight red creeping onto her face.

"A-ha! You think so too!"

"Sh-shut up! I… might have had a crush on him when I was like 7, okay? It was a million years ago. And he's old now."

He walks up behind her, folding his arms over her shoulder. "He's really super hot, though."

"Eren… why does it have to be him?"

He sighs and goes to put the broom away. "Gee, I don't know. Didn't I mention something about him being _super fucking hot_?"

"Well, Jean is, I mean, I wouldn't call him _hot_, but--"

"Pretty sure Jean's dating Marco. And you're right, he's not."

"But…"

"Mikasa…" He turns the _Open/Closed_ sign to the _Open_ position. "What's the matter? Is he like, evil? Is he gonna hit me or something? Oh god, is he married?"

"No, none of that. It's just… Eren, I…"

The door bell jingles, and the first customer of the day walks in. A short, blonde girl with bored blue eyes. She sits down by the window, and Eren is about to go hand her a menu, when he sees Mikasa watching her, her mouth slightly open and breath stuck in her chest. He smiles and gives her the menu. "You go get her, tiger."

Later on after she's added Annie's number to her contact list, she hands Eren her phone, the contact list now stopped on _L_.

"I doubt he's gonna want anything with a brat like you anyway."

Eren screams internally.

"Eren, don't shout."

Okay, maybe he screams externally, too.

***

Levi sighs and loosens his tie as he slams the door to his office. It's the third time in the day that a customer has asked to 'speak to the manager', and as much as he tells every single employee not to bother him with this shit anymore, he knows they know he doesn't mean it. It is his job, after all.

He cleans his table to unwind, smiling as he looks at the picture on it. His mother with her arms around him, and him with a scowl on his face, even though he loves spending time with her. He knows she knows that, and she also knows how much of a grouch her son is.

He picks up the phone and calls her. 

"_Kuchel Flowers, good morning._"

"Hey mom."

"_Sweetheart! How are you? Everything okay?_"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just wanted to talk to you." The moment he hears his mother's voice, the anger towards stupid customers dissipates completely, something that not even the most potent of teas has ever accomplished. She's always had that effect on him, and he's very grateful for it. "How's the store?"

"_Wonderful. I have a couple of weddings this month, so can't complain about the income either._"

He smiles. "I'm glad. Had to restrain myself from strangling a couple of assholes today, and it isn't even 10 a.m. yet."

"_Aw, baby. Go ahead and strangle them. You know how good of a lawyer your grandpa is._"

Levi laughs, eyeing his cellphone as it suddenly buzzes. It's just a message from an unknown number, so he ignores it. It keeps buzzing over and over as he makes small talk with his mom, until it starts to piss him off, despite Kuchel's soothing voice.

"Mom, I gotta go, or I'll throw this goddamn phone against the wall."

"_Sweetie, you promised you wouldn't do that again._"

"I know, I know. Talk to you later, mom."

He hangs up with a sigh and reaches for his cellphone.

Someone has sent him 8 messages in less than a minute.

Unknown number 1:  
_Hi, this is Eren._

Unknown number 2:  
_Y'know, from the other night?_

Unknown number 3:  
_Shit, I should've specified. The uh, the I'm not a whore?_

Unknown number 4:  
_Okay, no, forget that. Oh my god why isn't there an option to delete messages after I sent them?_

Unknown number 5:  
_Anyway, I dunno if you remember me or saving strangers on the street is a day to day occurrence to you._

Unknown number 6:  
_But I got your number from your cousin. We work together._

Unknown number 7:  
_She thinks it'd be a good idea if we went out for a cup of coffee._

Unknown number 8:  
_Levi. This is Mikasa. I didn't say that._

Levi's already smiling again as he finishes the messages, and he's about to reply when he gets another one.

Unknown number 9:  
_Um sorry, I shouldn't have lied. She pulled my ear._

Still smiling, he types a quick reply before the kid gets a chance to send another one.

Levi:  
_I would love to, Eren._

***

They meet at a coffee shop, not far from the supermarket from the other night. When Levi arrives, Eren is already there.

"Sorry for the wait, today was the day all asshole customers in the world decided to visit the store." He sits across Eren, putting his jacket on the seat beside him.

"No problem, I just got here." He looks at Levi, noticing how tired he looks, and feels kind of bad. The guy probably wants nothing more than to go home and have a nice bath or something.

Then he thinks about Levi taking a bath and has to avert his eyes.

Levi doesn't say anything for a moment, until the waitress arrives with a coffee jar, which he declines and orders tea instead. "So, was there anything in specific you wanted to see me for?"

"Oh, I uh… just wanted to get to know you better, I guess. You were pretty cool that night."

"You weren't so bad either. Where did you learn that kick?"

Eren smiles. "Your cousin, actually. She took a self-defense class and she taught me afterwards. There was something about fighting off the attacker when he's holding you from behind like that, but I couldn't remember."

"I see." His little cousin really was always reliable and self-dependent. He was proud of her.

Eren pokes the window beside him, not quite making eye contact with Levi. "So, are you um, seeing anyone?"

Levi watches him for what seems like hours, and Eren is about to repeat the question when he speaks. "How old are you, Eren?"

"Oh, I'm 46. People say I look young, but it's uh, it's just part of my genes. My mom looks even younger than me."

"Eren."

Eren sighs. "I'm 20. Meaning that I'm an adult. Are you gonna answer my question now?"

Levi thanks the waiter for the tea and looks at Eren. "No, I'm not seeing anyone. And I'm 18 years older than you."

"Really? Because when you said you were 18 years old, I thought you were just gonna leave it at that."

"Well, maybe I'm the one with the good genes, but that doesn't change anything." He sighs. "I can't--"

"Levi. Don't. That's discrimination, you know. You can't define me by my age."

"It isn't, though. I can… I can barely see you as an adult, Eren. I see my cousin as a kid, and you're the same age. It'd be… weird."

Eren grunts and drinks his coffee. "Well, then maybe I'll just have to change your mind about that."

Levi stares again, and Eren doesn't mind as he's doing the same.

"We'll see."

***

The next time they meet, Eren has a goatee, and instead of jeans and t-shirt, he's wearing a button up and dress pants. Levi rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to change who you are for me, you know."

"Well, I'm trying to get you to see me as the adult that I am, what do you want me to do?"

Levi doesn't know what to tell him. Eren insisted on meeting at a bar this time, because he's going to drink like an adult, and not get drunk like one.

He scoffs as the security guard asks for his I.D. Levi laughs, and the guy asks for his, as well, which he begrudgingly shows.

"So, what are we drinking? Shots?" Eren sits at the bar, but Levi pulls him to a table.

"No, we're drinking beer like civilized people." That doesn't sound right, civilized people usually drink wine, don't they? But Levi's in the mood for beer, not wine.

"If you're putting 'civilized people' and 'beer' in the same category, you've never met my brother."

"Alright then, people who drink beer are usually hooligans, but we're gonna behave, aren't we?"

"Well, of course we are."

By the end of the night, they're both at the back of the bar, hogging the karaoke machine and singing every single song in it. No one even tries to bother the pair of good looking drunks making a spectacle out of themselves, instead applauding and cheering after every song.

When the bar is about to close, Levi asks Eren if he wants to share an Uber, and he agrees.

The silence inside the car is unnerving, and Levi asks the driver if he can turn on the radio. He's not sure if the romantic song improves or worsens the mood.

"Levi… fuck. That… didn't go well, did it? I ended up behaving like an immature kid, and now you're never gonna--"

"Eren." Levi interrupts. "We both did the same thing. We both, uh, sang Alanis Morrissette in between shots of tequila. I was wrong, okay? I admit it." The car stops in front of Eren's house. "Listen, we'll talk more tomorrow, alright? When we're not completely shitfaced."

"Levi…" Eren leans towards Levi, but Levi stops him. "Please? Real quick?"

"Well, now I know you're not a romantic like a teenager who'd want to make a big thing out of this." He brushes Eren's lips with his. "This doesn't count." Because he is a romantic. "And lose the beard, looks like shit." A total romantic.

***

They can't meet the next day, as Eren has to leave town for a family emergency. When days pass and he doesn't come back, Levi suddenly finds himself thinking about green eyes, about Eren's laughter and the sound of his voice as he screamed out of tune into the microphone. All of these things make him smile. He's pining after Eren. They exchange messages, but don't talk about anything important, and Eren explains that a truck had hit the side of his parents' house, but luckily no one had gotten hurt. But he had to help with the rebuilding, as his dad was too much of a cheapskate to hire other people to do it.

When Eren finally comes back, he wants to take Levi to the movies, to which Levi promptly agrees. He just buys tickets to the emptiest session, not caring what the movie is. But the emptiest session still ends up being pretty packed.

They sit down, completely unaware they're both equally nervous. While neither of them are strangers to dating, it feels different this time.

They should have talked. They should have gone somewhere else where they could talk, there was so much that needed to be said. But now… it was better to leave the talking for later.

Levi decides to kill the tension by doing the old pretending to yawn and pass an arm around him trick. Eren laughs, but gets closer and turns his face towards him. "So…"

"So." He leans forward and brushes his lips against Eren's again, but doesn't pull away this time. He kisses Eren carefully, with a hand caressing his face, glad that he got rid of the goatee. Eren returns the kiss with the same gentleness, until someone catcalls, because the lights aren't even off yet, and they stop, startled but ready to stomp on the mood killer.

Just as Eren starts to look around, the lights do go off, and he never sees Jean cuddling up with Marco a few rows back.

"Jean, that was really mean. They looked so into it."

"Meh, they looked way too gay. Now tell me you're not wearing anything under those pants." He unzips Marco's pants and…

...And Levi and Eren are kissing again, taking advantage of the lights out and going at it with more passion. Eren licks Levi's lips, who allows him entrance only to push him against the seat and suck on his tongue. Eren moans loudly in the exact moment a preview ended and the theater was in total silence. More catcalls.

They stop again, and Levi laughs. "Maybe a packed theater wasn't the best option."

Eren nods. "Agreed. Let's get out of here."

"Where do you wanna go?"

Eren pretends to think for a moment. "Why don't you take me home?"

They get up and leave without another word, and Levi is glad he brought his car this time. He drives exactly in the speed limit, not willing to risk breaking it and having to stop to get fined. Not much is said during the drive, Levi knows they should talk, but maybe now is still not the time, right now he can barely find the words to reply to Eren's comments.

He parks in front of a big, yet simple house. Eren looks it over as he unfastens his seatbelt. "This is your house?"

"Oh. Yeah. When you said take me home… it's what I thought you meant."

"It was. No, yeah, it was." He likes that Levi isn't as smooth as he looks, it takes the edge of his nervousness a little. He opens the door, and Eren follows.

"Do you want, uh--"

"What I want is you." He passes his arms around Levi's neck and kisses him again, and after a minute or two, Levi stops and pulls him by the arm. 

"C'mon."

He takes Eren to his bedroom and lies down on his bed and starts unbuttoning his shirt, to which Eren stops with a tense look on his face. 

Levi stops too and sits up. _Oh, great. He finally realized he's about to have sex with a middle aged man and wants to get the hell out of here_, he thinks. His voice doesn't betray him, though. "Eren, what's wrong?"

"Oh god uh, we didn't even talk about this huh, I just assumed but… you're a top, right? Please Levi, tell me you're a top."

Levi chuckles, and the tension finally leaves his body. "Holy shit, don't scare me like that. Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, we really didn't talk about it. I don't know, I guess sometimes it's just implied, sometimes… sometimes it's awkward like this." He gets up and pulls Eren to the bed. "Maybe we're moving too fast. If you want, we could talk some more."

"No, I… I really wanna do this right now, if it's okay with you." He pulls his t-shirt over his head and finishes unbuttoning Levi's shirt. "I uh, I saw you lying down and I thought, y'know. I mean, I've topped before, but I _really_ prefer not to."

Levi lies down once again and pulls Eren over him, ignoring how it might look like. "I just thought I'd let you do whatever you wanted. This time."

Eren raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh, this time? Fine then. I've been dying to know what is it that you can do to me. Next time. Where's your stuff?" Levi grabs a condom and lube from the nightstand, and Eren gets out of his pants and throws them on the ground, reaching for the lube. "I hope your neighbours aren't home, because I'm gonna ride you hard, and I'm pretty loud."

Levi isn't by any means new to any of this, he's had more lovers than he can count on his fingers and toes. But right now, all he can say is, "Okay."

"Can you put the condom yourself? I've always been shit at it." Eren gets lube on one finger and slicks himself with it.

He's still wearing his pants. Levi's still wearing his pants, and he has no idea why. Probably because he's been ogling Eren this whole time. He gets them off in record time, though, and rolls the condom before Eren can finish preparing himself.

His cellphone rings.

"Holy fuck of all fucks." He gets it from the pocket of his pants and glances at the screen. It's the store. "Fuck it. I took the day off. They can live one fucking day without me." He ends the call and puts the phone over the nightstand.

"I think I've counted about 10 fucks in that sentence alone."

"Fuck it. Where were we?"

Eren gives him a beautiful smile, and is about to open his mouth when the phone starts ringing again.

Levi raises a finger. "One second." He picks up the phone and throws it against the wall, where, while it doesn't break into a million pieces, it stops ringing immediately. Eren brings both hands to his face in shocked amusement, and Levi just shrugs. "I have another. Just gotta get it out of the box and set it up."

"You're... holy shit, you're something else." His amusement is slowly replaced by awe, as he finally looks Levi over and feels like a starved man staring at a meal, surprised by all the muscles that had been hiding under his clothes. He doesn't bother with commenting on how ridiculously hot he is though, because he can't wait another minute to have him inside. So he sits on him, holding his dick and guiding him in. He doesn't waste much time either, even if the stretch stings a little. "God_damn_ you're thick." He leans over and kisses Levi, sucking on his tongue like Levi did to him in the theatre, and Levi's hands are on his sides, moving down and over his ass. Levi makes a pleased noise, and Eren kisses him for another moment before he starts moving.

Eren wasn't lying about being loud. Luckily Levi doesn't give a shit about what his neighbours think. He watches Eren bouncing on his lap hard and fast, his eyes eating all of Eren's perfect body, and his hands are still grabbing his ass. So he moves them again, all over that tanned beauty, mesmerized by how his nipples perk up when he rubs his thumbs against them, and how Eren gets even louder when he licks, and then nibbles on them.

His rhythm doesn't fault for a moment, and Levi can't stop thinking _he's a fucking sex machine. He's a fucking machine. He's… fuck…_ His thoughts aren't very coherent. Despite priding himself on his stamina, he's usually not fucking a sex machine, and he wonders how much longer can he last. "Eren… fuck… tell me when you wanna come."

"Touch me, Levi. Won't be… won't be long now…"

_Oh thank god_, Levi thinks. He strokes Eren fast, in the same rhythm he's bouncing over him, going faster when Eren does. His come hits his chest and stomach, and he clenches around Levi with a howl, allowing Levi to finally let himself go as well. Eren rides it, milking it for the both of them, until Levi makes that pleased noise again, and Eren finally slows down, until he stops completely, taking a deep breath and sighing loudly.

"_Fuck_, Eren."

He climbs off of Levi to lie down beside him, with a hand running up and down over his ripped stomach. "Hey, I'm only as good as my ride."

***

Clean and dressed once again, Levi and Eren sit on the couch with a cup of steaming hot tea.

"So…" Eren starts with a smile.

"So," Levi echoes. But he knows he has to start it. "You're not a kid. Like I said that time, I was wrong. Well, obviously, since we're having this conversation _after_ we've fucked." Eren chuckles, and he continues. "Eren… what do you want, really? A bed mate? Or do you wanna get serious? Because I have to tell you, at my age, I've been leaning heavily towards only one of these."

"Levi, I…" He takes a sip of the tea, and the temperature apparently startles him, if the way he pushes the cup away from his mouth is any indication. "I know it might seem like it, but it was never just about getting laid, alright? I'm not gonna lie, I've been hot for you since that first night. But like I said then, you were so cool. I really wanted to get to know you. I want to know all about you." Eren hopes this is the answer Levi wants to hear, he really hopes so, seeing as he really means it.

Levi sips on his tea, ignoring the scalding temperature. He sips it again and again, his eyes never leaving Eren. It's only after his cup is empty, and he puts it on the coffee… well, being Levi's house, it's actually a tea table, that he speaks again. "I've always wanted to open a tea shop." He grabs the teapot and pours himself another cup. "The only reason I started working in that hell of a store is so I could save up for it. I have, for a while now."

Eren's heart is hammering on his chest. Because he's getting to know Levi. "Um. So why haven't you? Opened your store?"

Levi runs a hand over his hair, combing most of it back, save for a few strands that fall back in place. Eren wonders if he'll think it's weird if he get his cellphone out and take a picture. It takes him almost a minute to reply. "I don't know."

Unsure of what to say, Eren opens his mouth, hoping for the right thing to just magically come out. "You don't know… where to begin?"

His question startles Levi, and he looks at Eren with a grateful look, like he hadn't known that until that moment. "Yes."

"Well, the first thing you need is a name."

The look of near adoration begins to evaporate from Levi's face as he glares at Eren. But it's a mild glare. Eren doesn't let himself be defeated.

"I'm serious. I'm deadly serious. Do you have one?"

"Well, no, not really. It wasn't exactly on my priorities list."

"Then think of one. Don't fight me on this, no matter how much you think I'm silly. Just do it, trust me."

Finally Levi sighs and leans his head back on the couch. "I have no idea, to be honest."

"Well then, could I suggest one?"

Levi mildly glares at Eren again, but one corner of his mouth is beginning to turn upwards. "Just like that, out of nowhere?"

"The moment you said you wanted to open a tea shop, I thought of it."

Levi smiles, putting the empty cup once again on the table. "By all means, then. Be my guest."

"Levitea."

"Levity?"

"No, Levi_tea_. It's a pun. Because you're Levi and you're gonna sell tea."

"My name's not even pronounced like that."

"Oh, I don't think it--"

"I love it."

***

Eren says he doesn't have any dreams, which is kind of the reason he didn't go to college. He never knew what he wanted to do with his life, so he just decided to work and save up until he figured it out. It helps that his parents bought him a house, no matter how tiny it is, he doesn't need much anyway. Levi assures him it's okay to stay like that, for as long as he wants to.

"Well, now I wanna work at your store. Are you going to need a barista? I'm pretty good at cleaning, too."

Levi stretches a smile. "Tell me more about your cleaning."

***

Levi talks about his mother's flower shop, and Eren tells him his mom is a piano teacher. They both agree they'd probably be good friends.

***

With the moon high in the sky, Eren falls asleep with his head on Levi's lap, and hours later when they both wake up, Levi takes him back to his room, where they make out like a couple of teenagers. Levi bites softly on Eren's lower lip and pulls, reveling in the sound he makes. "Is this what you wanted?"

"You biting my lip like that? Definitely." Levi bites him again, harder this time, but Eren just moans and pulls him into another kiss. "It is. Should I ask you the same?"

Levi shakes his head and moves to rest his face against Eren's neck. "You don't have to."

***

Months later, it's Levitea's opening day, and everyone is there. Levi's friends, Eren's friends, people they met together. Their mothers share a table, fawning about how proud they are of their boys. 

With Eren selling the house after moving in with Levi, he knows exactly what he wants to do with the money. Well, at least with a part of it.

When the day finally ends, all happiness and success, they sit on a table, both too tired to start cleaning right away.

"Levi, we should travel around the world."

Levi flicks his forehead. "I just opened the shop, I can't just leave it and go country hopping with you. No matter how appealing the idea sounds."

"Well, I don't mean now, it's just something we could do, one of these days. It could be after the new year, even. After you get yourself a few more employees, people you can trust the store with."

Levi thinks for a moment. "I have people like that. They know shit about running a business though. I'll give them a call, one of these days. Can't believe you haven't met them yet."

"Who?"

"My childhood friends. My teenagehood friends, I should say. We had a gang, the three of us." He smiles into the memory, and Eren asks him to tell all about them, and the stories fill both of them with joy.

Eren reaches for his hand across the table, and Levi takes it and brings it to his mouth for a kiss.

"Levi… have I told you I love you?"

"Hmm, not today you haven't."

"Wha-- I told you 10 minutes ago in the kitchen."

"Did you? I don't remember."

"Ugh. And you don't want me to call you an old man."

"No, _kid_. I want you to say it again."

"Levi…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know." He tries to keep a straight face, but Eren has the weirdest expression, bunching his cheeks and pouting, while pretending to look hurt, and Levi laughs. "I love you too, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! When I had the idea for Levi's shop to be called Levitea, I had no idea there actually was a tea shop with that name. So, yeah. Don't care. Still using it. Even though the idea for this whole fic is new, the tea shop thing is super old.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you feel like it, or follow me on tumblr on yozokai.tumblr.com


End file.
